The present invention relates generally to an encoder and more particularly to an absolute position encoder. The invention may be utilized in position detecting applications involving DC servo motors, AC servo motors and other related components.
Heretofore, an absolute value encoder is typically composed of a rotating disk on which to record position information per revolution and a counter for counting a revolution count, as discussed in the periodical of Yasukawa Electric Mfg. Co., Ltd., Vol. 51, Ser. No. 196, No. 3 (1987), P. 257. The position information per revolution is recorded on the rotating disk as absolute values. If the resolution per revolution is, for example, 11 bits, the rotating disk has at least 11 signal slits. The 11 signals are detected by 11 sensors and processed as binary signals. After conversion to the binary format, the absolute values are added to the revolution count counted by the counter. The result is output as an encoder output signal for multiple revolution absolute values. According to the Yasukawa literature, a rotation signal contained in multiple revolution absolute values is output as a serial signal in phase A and the position information per revolution is output as initial incremental pulses in phases A and B. One typical multiple revolution absolute value encoder is the AEM Series shown in The Comprehensive Catalog of Rotary Encoders and Rotating Sensors (Vol. 02, Jan. 1990, P. 106) of Samtac Inc. This type of encoder comprises a sensor for detecting an absolute signal per revolution (at least 11 slots on the rotating disk for 11-bit resolution) and a sensor for detecting the revolution count. In operation, the encoder detects signals on the slits of the rotating disk, counts the number of revolutions and determines the position for each revolution. The revolution count and the position for each revolution are combined by an absolute register. The result is 24-bit multiple revolution absolute position information that may be output through a modem.
With the above-described prior art, it is necessary to provide on the rotating disk a number of slits corresponding to the position resolution required to obtain position information for each revolution. If the required resolution is 2,048 pulses per revolution (2.sup.11 pulses per revolution), at least 11 slits are needed on the rotating disk. To detect phases A, B and Z as well as the revolution count requires more two-phase signals (phases RA and RB). This in turn requires five more slits on the rotating disk. As a result, the disk becomes larger and increasingly numerous sensor elements are needed. This leads to such disadvantages as higher costs and bulkier device dimensions. With the increasing number of parts involved, more steps are needed for manufacture. The numerous parts tend to suffer from lower reliability and poor yield. If the number of pulses is increased for phases A and B for higher levels of resolution, it is necessary to boost the resolution of absolute values per revolution. As a result, there may be only two alternatives: either to give up adding more slits to the rotating disk of the same size, or to further enlarge the rotating disk. Thus the increase of resolution is diametrically opposed to reducing the encoder size. The greater the encoder size, the more constraints the end product incorporating the encoder is subjected to.